


Martha, she worries

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It was just one article in the newspaper that started her curiosity but now Martha is worrying





	Martha, she worries

**Author's Note:**

> Martha's POV for this ride. Same back story and a different twist

Martha had honestly thought that it was none of her business. What she read in the newspapers and saw in the news was normally so far away from her normal life that they might be stories about aliens for all that really mattered to her.

But well, stories of aliens were more up her tree than most of the gossips and worries that swirled around Metropolis. She did remember how she felt after she had stolen the paper from Jonathan that morning. He had growled, hissed and stomped off towards the barn not even finishing breakfast.

She had retrieved the paper ready to see so many different things to set him off but that had been a bit of a surprise. It had been a while since she had seen Lex Luthor caught in a photo like that.

Actually, it was the first time in a while she had seen him so happy. Back in Smallville he had been always under Clark and always full of smiles. He had been able to handle himself but she had been unable to help worrying no matter what.

Clark was Clark. He was strange, he was not from around here and people were beginning to pick up on the signs. It was hard to hide their son. Clark was an Alpha. As Alpha as he could be but he was way ahead all the other Alphas around.

Lex… from the beginning they had known who and what he was. Metropolis had whispers but there was nothing like the real thing. Martha had remembered thinking that as a Beta she was safe and that she would have to keep an eye on Jonathan.

She could remember the first time that Clark had brought Lex to them how taken aback she had been at the scent. Jonathan had looked pained. Clark had fought it as well.

And that was back before things in Smallville had really started to heat up. Martha wished that she could turn back the clock to those days. Days where she would look outside and see Lex’s car parked close to the barn. Days when she smelt the blend of Alpha and Omega and saw two happy kids together.

Lex had been a kid back then. He had been forced to grow early but he was till a kid.

They had hurt him. Herself, Jonathan. Clark too, mostly Clark. They had stolen the hope and caring from him and Martha had known they were doing it too. It was to protect Clark but that changed nothing. Lex had been trying so hard.

For Clark, for Jonathan and for her too. All he had wanted was just what they could not give.

They had gotten off easy. Martha knew that her husband had not understood back then how easy Clark and the rest of them in Smallville had gotten off. Pete and Chloe, they just never got how dangerous the name of Luthor was and what Smallville had done to Lex.

Clark had said he was fine afterwards but Martha she had worried. There had been battles and fights. Weeks of Clark coming home bitter at Lex but determined not to give up. she had been resigned to that being their constant future. To that being the only way that Lex and Clark could exist around each other.

Then Kon-El had been found and everything changed. Martha would have to say that it was the beginning. It had been so nice to have Kon-El around. He was sweet, he looked like Clark and he needed love. Just like how Lex had.

But to Jonathan’s anger and Marth’s sad acceptance. Kon-El had found Lex and ended up moving in with him. That one Clark had raged about for weekends before he had just given up.

It was so that he did not lose the boy completely. Martha knew this.

Everything had calmed down. Everything had seemed so sweet and easy but now this. She sighed because these things one saw in the paper just seemed so wild and out there. Nothing like her life on the floor.

But she could not exactly ignore this could she? Lex Luthor was in the paper, happy, smiling and round with a child. Of course the papers was going to make it a double spread. Kon-El had been a test tube baby and Lex Luthor was so terrifying the thought of anyone mating him gave her chills.

Lex had been a strong Omega at twenty one. He was in his thirties now and from what Martha had heard his scent could put down a room of Alphas. She was not even surprised. Kon-El had a strong scent too. Different to Clark’s but there had been that small hint of something that Lex had.

So she was unsurprised.

She had sighed when she read the article. Of course the parent was unknown. She had known that if Clark had not known before the news hit the press that he would be raging now. Lex Luthor and a baby. She did not doubt it would be loved. The few times she had seen Lex around children she knew that he would treat them well.

Besides, Kon-El stayed with Lex and adored him so Lex had to be doing something right.

X

Not her business it was getting harder and harder to say that. Martha bit her lip as she stared at the photos in the newspaper. She had not said anything with the first child. Lex had remained tight lipped and protective. Martha had caught a few glances on the television but nothing really twanged in her when she saw the little girl on the screen.

She kept an eye out for Jonathan’s footsteps as she continued t stare at the family photo in full colour. She knew Kon-el. She knew of the little girl Lena. Held high in her brother’s arms her red hair unbound and in adorable little curls.

None of that had Martha that worried. She would have said none of it was her business. It was the twins that Lex had given birth to the year before. The two boys in his arms. Lucas and Julien. The moment that Martha had seen the photo her blood had chilled. That was the first photo.

Black hair and green eyes. Still, their resemblance to Kon was uncanny. It was not just that. Martha had raised Clark from a baby. She knew what she remembered and she was looking at it in the photo. Oh there was Lex in there just as how there was Lex in Kon if you looked carefully. That was fine. That was okay.

However, the twins. She knew, she did not want to know but she knew. She was concerned and at the same time she did not want to know. to rock the boat now, to bring Lex’s anger on them all.

Her eyes drifted back to the red haired little girl and her worry increased. Martha found herself counting. She found herself questioning and she hated herself for it. The door swung open and she had to rush to hide the newspaper. There was not much she could do even if she was right. She did not even know the full story. And after everything Lex had experienced from their hands, she doubted she ever would.


End file.
